Valentine's Day
by newsiesgirllaces
Summary: Yet another pre reboot Livy/Damian holiday fic. They're fun to write. :  And thank you TRIN33 for creating Ali :  Dick tells Damian the importance of Valentines day making Damian try to put something together for Livy.


**Yet another Holiday! fluff fluff fluffity fluff fluff :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

"Damian, this is a serious conversation that will be a matter of life and death. You must take every word I tell you to heart and you must never doubt me. what I am about to tell you is the truth, and may very well save your life one day." Dick stated seriously.

They had just finished patrolling the city and were walking back into the house. Both were changed and were wearing t-shirts and sweat pants, but remained in the Batcave instead of going into the mansion.

"Grayson, are you going to get over dramatic on me _again_?" Damian questioned, his voice laced with agitation. All he wanted to do was go up to his room, and sleep.

"Of course not, like I said, this is serious." Dick informed, then took in a deep breath. "Okay, now, what are you getting Livy for Valentine's day?" he inquired.

Damian huffed and rolled his eyes.

_No way in Hell is this a serious conversation. _

"I wasn't planning on getting her anything." Damian answered in a flat tone, making Dick gasp.

"I knew it! See little D, this is exactly why I need to have this conversation with you. Valentine's day is _tomorrow! _You need to get Chocolate, a card, and you need to work on a song to sing to her."

"I do not sing, Grayson." Damian growled.

"Damian, Valentine's day is a day when every woman has delusional fantasies floating around in their minds that involve the men of their dreams dancing with them, and giving them chocolate, and romantic dinners, and telling them how much you love them. It is our duties as men to grant them that pleasure for the day. It helps us look not so bad when we anger them later on in life." Dick informed.

"Your logic is idiotic, Grayson. I will not get her chocolate, or sing to her, or dance with her, or _anything. _And above everything else, I will _not _confess my love to her." Damian stated with finality, and then started to head up to the mansion.

"C'mon Damian!" Dick whined. "Have a heart!"

"If I didn't, the possibility of my living would be very unlikely." Damian retorted, and continued upstairs.

"You know that's not what I meant!"

~*~*~*~*~The Next Day~*~*~*~*~

Damian grunted when he walked downstairs to see Ali and Jason passionately making out in the hallway.

"You two have a room, why don't you use it." Damian stated, making the two break off from the kiss.

"Shut up you little…" Jason began, but Ali interrupted him.

"Sorry Sweetie." She smiled sweetly, and Damian continued walking downstairs to get to the kitchen.

_No doubt those two are going to keep the entire house awake tonight. _He thought with a frown.

Once he reached the bottom of the steps, he saw Dick running to the door with a heart shape box of chocolates in his right hand and a bouquet of flowers in his left.

"Where are you going, Grayson?" Damian questioned, and Dick clumsily opened the door to head out.

"Barbra's." he answered shortly, and then ran out.

Damian rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen where Alfred was making some breakfast.

"Pennyworth?" Damian questioned as he sat in front of the table.

"Yes, Master Damian?"

"Do females really do want to get candy and danced with and sung to on Valentine's day?" Damian inquired and Alfred looked at him with his year of wisdom.

"I personally do not know because I am not one, but my answer judging on what I have seen throughout the years would lead me to say yes, they would."

Damian sighed, and Alfred placed a plate of eggs in front of the boy. Just then Livy came skipping down the steps and all Damian wanted to do was hide.

"Good morning Alfred." She smiled.

"Good morning, Little Miss." Alfred grinned as he placed her plate of eggs on the table next to Damian's plate.

"Morning Damian." She smiled.

"Good morning." Damian grumbled, and Livy just figured it was because he was grumpy, which happened almost daily.

"I saw Ali and Jason really making out this morning. I wonder what the occasion is." Livy said. "Is it their anniversary or something?" she inquired.

_She doesn't know about Valentine's day! _Damian thought with relief. However, Alfred informed,

"It's Valentine's day. A day when people who love each other very much do things with one another."

_Damn you Pennyworth. _Damian thought sourly.

"Hmmm Valentine's day." Livy said to herself, and Damian quickly threw the rest of his eggs out, and sped up to his room.

He had to put together something, he could practically see the bizarre female fantasies in Livy's eyes just like Dick warned him about.

He needed to do something… _anything. _He hated the thought that Livy would be the only neglected female in the world during a day when females were supposed to be cherished.

While on his way to his room, he crashed into Tim, who was holding a bouquet of Roses.

"Where are you heading, Drake?"

"I'm going to meet Conner." Tim stated as he tried to brush past the ten year old.

"Give me one of your Roses, Drake." Damian commanded, and Tim shot the boy a glare.

"Buy your own." Tim stated.

"Just _one _flower, Drake. It is for Livy." He stated, and Tim sighed as he pulled out a yellow rose from the bundle.

"I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it for her." He informed as he handed the flower to the boy.

"That is all I ask." Damian stated and then ran off into his room. He got her a flower. He just needed something else.

~*~*~*~*~ A Few Hours Later~*~*~*~*~

Livy hadn't seen anyone all day except for Alfred. Tim was out. Dick was out. Jason and Ali had rented out a hotel room, and Damian was nowhere to be found.

So, Livy just wandered around the mansion, then went up to her room to drawl, feeling a bit lonely.

She was thinking about Valentine's day, and she honestly didn't see the big deal about it when Alfred explained it to her.

_Shouldn't people show how much they love each other every day? _She wondered to herself.

Just then there was a light tap on the door, and she walked over and answered it.

Damian stood in front of her wearing a tuxedo.

"Will you… come with me for a moment?" he questioned. Livy looked at him in shock.

"Um… o…kay." She nodded, and Damian gently grasped her hand and took her to his room, and then sat her on his bed, then grabbed a guitar that was lying on his desk.

"You play the guitar?" Livy inquired, and Damian shrugged.

"Not much." He took in a deep breath. "I… I hope that you will enjoy this." He informed, and then started to strum the guitar. Then to add onto Livy's shock, he opened his mouth and started singing.

"Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining

Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying

She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day." Livy looked at Damian wide eyed as he continued to sing.

"Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me

And it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see

But every time she asks me do I look ok, I say.

When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change

Cause you're amazing, just the way you are

And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while

Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are

Yeah!" Livy could feel her cheeks get red.

"Oh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change

If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same

So, don't even bother asking if you look ok

You know I'll say

When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change

Cause you're amazing, just the way you are

And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while

Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are

The way you are, the way you are

When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change

Cause you're amazing, just the way you are

And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while

Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are."

Livy looked at him with her jaw slightly dropped and her eyes wide. She had never heard Damian play and instrument, let alone _sing._

"Was that… acceptable?" Damian inquired, and Livy hugged him tightly.

"That was great Damian!" she exclaimed. Damian couldn't help but stop the small smile that appeared on his face.

He grabbed the rose and offered it to Livy.

"Happy Valentine's day." He smiled, and she grinned as she took the rose.

"Thank you Damian. Happy Valentine's day too."

Damian liked how happy he made her.

Yes, he would definitely do this next year.


End file.
